


My Love.

by destiel_lover345



Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_lover345/pseuds/destiel_lover345
Summary: There is something going on between Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester, but what is it? Dean won't admit he is gay because he doesn't even know it yet. Maybe Cas can help Dean realize women aren't the only gender real men can love. Dean starts getting weird feelings when he's hanging with Cas... but they're not bad, they're really good weird feelings and it scares Dean. Castiel wants Dean more than anything and won't give up until Dean is his... Enjoyyy!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first story and I'm very nervous. I've read very many Destiel fan-fics and I'm going to do my best to make this my own, and not make it like every other destiel fan fiction. I really hope you enjoy this. Be sure to comment your opinion. Please critique. Thank you!

"Holy shit" Dean says as he's looking at girls asses as they pass.

"I know right?" his best friend Crowley says. They both laugh and start walking. They were talking about all the hot chicks at their college when Dean starts to just hear Crowley in the background because something unusual catches his eye. Castiel is approaching Dean while smiling slightly.

Dean doesn't know how to act around him. He doesn't have a problem with gay people, but Cas acts weird around him. Crowley jokes around and teases Dean and tells him how they'd make a good couple. Dean usually laughs slightly and shoves Crowley because deep down, he knew he kind of liked Cas... Really likes Cas. Dean is watching as Cas approaches and when Crowley sees who's coming, he nudges Dean but he barley notices.

"Hey guys" Cas smiles as he starts walking next to Dean so now Dean is in the middle.

"HeY" Deans manly voice squeaked and Crowley laughs.

"I just remembered I have a class I need to get to" He pats Deans back and winks while smirking.

When Crowley was out of sight Cas spoke up, "So I've got a question-"  
Dean stops and looks at Cas and says, "Sorry I'm not gay." Cas lost it after that. He was laughing so hard and Dean swallowed hard.  
When Cas was done laughing he put his hand on Deans arm and says "Good for you bud. Ha-ha, I was going to ask if you could help bring things to my house. I just moved again and it's closer to here this time."

"Oh, okay. Yeah. I guess. You-" Just then someone shoved Cas into Dean because they were running, and they fell behind the bushes and Cas was on top of Dean. Dean's eyes were wide open and Castiel was just looking at Dean's eyes, both still stunned with what just happened. Dean realized there was something uncomfortable about the situation, (other than the fact that Cas is laying on top of Dean) Dean can feel Cas's erection againtst his leg. Then the scariest thing happens to dean... he feels himself start to get a hard on too because Cas is rubbing on to Dean... HE'S FUCKING RUBBING ON HIM!! Dean doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to be gay but he doesn't want Cas to stop. Cas puts his mouth to Deans ear and whispers,

"Let's go to my house." and just like that, Cas got up and started walking towards his car and dean followed, still too stunned to say anything.


End file.
